To speed up response time to user access requests, content distribution networks (CDN) have been adopted. In content distribution networks, edge nodes may be deployed close to various service provider networks in the service coverage area. These edge nodes may be relied on to provide data caching to achieve the effect of access speed acceleration. However, traditional content distribution networks may support limited options for route selection. When obtaining an optimal transmission route between an ingress proxy device and an origin server, the calculation for the optimal transmission route may often be based on links between various proxy devices. The calculation method may be overly simplified and may be unable to precisely obtain the optimal transmission route.
To solve the problem set forth above, a route detection method has been proposed. In the method, a central server may obtain link quality of various segments between an ingress proxy device, an egress proxy device, and an origin server to derive an optimal transmission route.
The existing route detection method may have the following weaknesses. First, because information is uploaded and processed by a central server and the calculation result is returned to the ingress proxy device for route selection, the entire feedback cycle may be substantially long. Due to the latency problem, an optimal route may no longer be optimal by the time an actual access request is made or a response to a route selection request may simply take too long. Second, when the number of ingress proxy devices and egress devices are substantially large, the potential combinations of the detection routes may be significant. When the calculation is performed by the central server, the performance bottleneck at the central server may degrade the route selection accuracy. Third, the distributed acceleration node management method may lead to a low resource utilization rate, thereby causing resource waste to a certain degree.